


The Last Worthless Evening

by truthiness_lover



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthiness_lover/pseuds/truthiness_lover
Summary: They flirt, they fight, they fall in love. Watch the relationship of Sam Malone and Diane Chambers unfold over the course of 11 seasons, boiled down to a 6 minute video, accompanied by the song "The Last Worthless Evening" by Don Henley.





	The Last Worthless Evening

[The Last Worthless Evening](https://vimeo.com/161196673?ref=em-share)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into creating a fanvid, so thank you for watching, and comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
